


Shoots and ladders

by leooX



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demons, First Meetings, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leooX/pseuds/leooX
Summary: Tyler summons a demon. Things happen.





	1. One.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myspookyjoshdunchristmas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspookyjoshdunchristmas/gifts).



> Omf I was meant to re write this week's ago (I had the Demon fic up a while ago and deleted it) but I just... didn't. Oh well. Here it is again
> 
> Because I've not planned much yet, I've not added all the tags/warnings.  
> I'll post the next chapter soon if people like it
> 
> Also this is kind of a gift for myspookyjoshdunchristmas because she's my dude

Tyler suffered from a thing he liked to call chronic boredom disorder. It was what led him to do stupid shit like climb trees or set popcorn on fire in the microwave, but he couldn't help having a short attention span and _shitty attitude_ , as his parents had once told him.

Said shitty attitude was the reason he'd been off school for a week, nothing at all to do, and so as a punishment, he wasn't allowed to go on the family holiday. It really wasn't that big of a deal- it was more like a big fishing trip, which Tyler wasnt much too interested in anyway. The only problem he had was that he had _nothing to do_.

They had only been away two of the six days and he was already reconsidering his entire life. He was only allowed out if he needed the shop, or it was an emergency- he could go against orders, but why would he go out, anyway?

He sighed, rolling over in his bed to stare at the plain ceiling.  
It was late on a Wednesday night, and he'd successfully managed to complete none of his assignments or house work, so he needed to drag himself from his pit of a room.

He shuffled across the landing area and started down the stairs, where he lounged around on the couches as he had been all day, sighing and groaning in boredom as if one of his parents would pop up and give in.  
They didn't, of course, so he sat at the computer that his parents had put away under the stair case. It was his dad's and only meant for work, but Tyler was so desperate for something to occupy his mind.

He spent a few minutes on a stupid game that was already on the computer, a card game that he didn't understand, before going to the Internet.  
He searched random things- nothing wierd or bad, just facts about simple things like animals and architecture, before an idea popped into his mind.  
He sucked on his lips, hiding the sly smile that pulled at his cheeks, before moving the mouse back up to the search bar and typing, _'how to summon a demon_.'  
He had nothing better to do. It wasn't like he could search up cool murder stories or _porn_ \- there was a child lock on there and his parents monitored _everything_.

He didn't really want to summon a demon. He was curious to see if they were real, though, and he'd been questioning his faith in God for a while. He needed answers…  
(But he didn't _actually_ want them.)

He scrolled through the answers he got, clicking on a page that had something to do with cults that seemed the most creditable.  
He read through the page, skimming the information because he wasn't dedicated enough to get it accurate, and then deleted his search history. He knew it was stupid, but once he felt he'd learnt enough, he closed the system down and returned to the kitchen, picking up the tub of salt before bounding up the stair case, feeling giddy and not even scared in the _slightest_.  
He was sure demons weren't even real.

So, he stood in the centre of his room and uncapped the salt, turning in a circle and letting it form a barrier around him- apparently demons couldn't get through it. It was good to take precautions, he thought.

Apparently, he didn't even have to say anything out loud, which was great because that meant he couldn't possibly fuck up. He'd read that there was a type of demon that wasn't known to hurt people, and he didn't want to accidentally summon one that did.

He sat down in his protective shield, closing his eyes and thinking back to the information he'd read. It said that a spiritual person would think of the Demon they wanted. But he wasn't really a _spiritual_ person, so he just repeated 'I wanna see a demon' in his head, alternating between that and other similar sentences.  
He did it for three minutes before he couldn't keep his eyes squeezed shut any longer.  
He opened them, looking around wearily. He felt dissapointed, but almost relieved, when he saw nothing had happened at all.

Still, he stayed where he was, huffing because now he had nothing to do and he'd have to hoover up, all for nothing.

Just as he was about to stand up, a gust of… wind? Pushed him back, followed by a sweltering heat that made Tyler begin to sweat, looking around confusedly.  
He fanned his shirt against his chest, and suddenly the heat was gone, but he heard a thud from behind him.  
He swallowed dryly, wiping at his forehead, heartrate increasing tremendously as he swivelled himself around on his arse, too shook up to stand.

His lungs stopped working as his eyes landed on a pair of feet- shoes. They were shoes, and he looked further up. Clothes, clothes and… a face.  
A demon. A fucking _demon_.  
There was a _fucking demon_ in his room.

He couldn't help the ridiculous scream-like noise that erupted from him, scrabbling back on the floor, out of his salt, to press his back against the wall.

The Demon had black eyes and was smiling- sharp rows of teeth gleaming at Tyler menacingly. It was tall and built, white hair and strange gill-like slits on its throat, but other than that it looked... normal? _Almost human._

_"_ W-what- what the  _fuck?!"_ Tyler spluttered, barely able to breathe, looking at the literal demon standing casually in front of him.

It laughed, a sharp tongue sticking out from between razor teeth, before biting it's lip, a flush of red blooming over the unnatural whiteness of its skin. 

"You summoned me, what did you think would happen?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is boring askjfdgjkl   
> And pretty short but imma get into the smut soon... That's pretyy much the main goal of this story im sure

Tyler gaped wordlessly at the Demon in front of him, not fully able to process what was happening. It was real- it just _talked_ to him. It had a deep voice, but it wasn't inhuman, though there seemed to be… when it spoke, it was like there was a main voice and a deeper one that chided afterwards. Just like all the old horrors Tyler had seen before- like _the evil dead_ or some shit.

"Y-you-"

The Demon rolled its eyes, from what Tyler could tell, and crossed it's thick arms over its chest. "You wanted me here for a reason, no?"  
Tyler didn't respond, and the Demon looked him up and down, "No. Right."  
Tyler realised then that he was completely vunerable, out of his salt circle, and quickly crawled back into it, feeling a little faint and unsteady without the wall to support him.   
"So, you wasted my time and for nothing?"  
The Demon spoke a little strangely, pronouncing letters more than others and missing words out so the sentences didn't fully make sense, so Tyler assumed it was used to some kind of different language.

"I-I didn't expect... I mean, I didn't think demons were _real_!" Tyler blurted, staring wide eyed.  
"Name?"  
"What?"  
"Name, I need your name."   
"Uh- Tyler."   
"Good. Mine is Joshua. Now I can stop calling you _idiot_ and you stop calling me _It._ You think very loudly." The Demon huffed, squinting its- _his_ eyes.  
Tyler flushed, "I didn't know demons had. Like..."  
"Well, we do." Joshua replied shortly, "why the salt?" He gestured to the salt powder around Tyler.  
"Can… can you get through it?"  
"No."  
"Then that's why."  
Joshua sighed, "why call me and be scared?" He shook his head.

Tyler stammered for a moment, still in shock, but managed, "dont leave just yet! There's things I need to know!"  
Joshua smirked, "I wasn't gonna leave anyway."  
"I feel stupid... if I get out of this, will you hurt me?"  
"You know I won't anyway- I mean I _could_ , but why would I?"  
"…okay. Just. Don't _touch_ me, alright?"  
Joshua raised an eyebrow, shrugging, and Tyler sheepishly stepped out of his circle, flinching as he expected Joshua to step forward and attack.

Tyler sat on his bed slowly, placing his hands on his knees, watching the Demon expectantly, "Why aren't you doing anything? Are you even a demon?" He asked skeptically, narrowing his eyes.  
Joshua huffed out a laugh, "You're asking if I'm a demon?" He then gestured loosely to himself.  
"You… you're not really… like. You're scary, but…" Tyler frowned, unable to say how he felt. Of course Joshua was a demon, but why wasn't he mad? Or taunting him? Or red with horns? He was wearing _clothes_!

"Because I don't need to."

"So you could? I don't... You're a _demon_!"  
"Yes, yes I could if you gave me reason, and I'm seeing one now."  
Tyler snapped his mouth shut and wondered how the hell this was real, and how he could get himself out of the situation.

"Okay… So is God real?"  
Joshua grinned, shark teeth bared threateningly at Tyler, "I don't know- but I knew you were a good little _Christian_ from when I saw you first."  
Tyler felt embarrassed from that alone.   
"S-so is there different types of demons? What are you?"  
"Incubus."  
Tyler gasped, his brows furrowing and eyes widening in mild horror because he knew what _that_ meant.   
"No. Some aren't classified like you think. I'm just... _me_."  
Tyler nodded slowly, "okay. So, are those real?"  
"Maybe. Could you tell me again why you called me here? I don't think we discussed this."

Tyler pursed his lips and picked at his fingernails, "well... I was bored." He mumbled, and Joshua guffawed, flinging his head back as his deep laughter echoed in the room. He made Tyler feel small and… wierd.

"You were bored- so you summon a demon? God, you Christians…"  
Tyler scowled, "I'm not just a Christian. I-I don't know if I am."  
"Oh, you definitely are," Joshua huffed, smirking in a way that made Tyler squirm.

"I think you should go- I have to… clean up and-"  
Joshua held a clawed hand up, stopping him in his tracks, "I am leaving. I have things to do, also. I will see you again, Tyler."  
With a quake of the ground, few things dropping from the shelving of his room, the Demon was gone and Tyler let out a breath, falling back on his bed and falling into a small panic, his chest heaving as he struggled to breathe because what the fuck was life anymore?

He layed for a few minutes, running his hands through his hair before he sat up, looking around his room blearily, scrubbing his face before he decided he should probably hoover the floor and… was he supposed to call his parents? Should he do that? He just summoned a demon into their very, _very_ religious home…  
Was that even possible? There were crosses everywhere and Tyler even had a necklace under his pillow with a cross, encrypted with a Bible verse. Wasn't Joshua supposed to burst into flames, or just... not even appear _at all._

He cussed himself out, pulling himself off the bed to his feet and walking out of his room to retrieve the hoover from his parents room.

Joshua had said something... 'I will see you again.'  
Tyler didn't know how he felt about that.

 


End file.
